Cada día
by Daniizele
Summary: Todo comenzó como una investigación; pero Midoriya no esperaba que todo terminaría con resultados románticos [Viñeta]


_El Midoura se ve opacado por otro tipo de parejas, aun así, yo siempre escribiré sobre ellos. Estoy segura que más personas descubrirán esta hermosa pareja y se enamorarán de ella, y tal vez otros fanfickers se animen a escribir sobre ellos._

 _Advertencias: Uso de Ooc._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes._

* * *

.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, observando cada movimiento que la castaña ejercía, cualquiera diría que está interesado de manera romántica en ella, pero está consciente de que no es así. Midoriya solo observa a Uraraka para conocer más sobre su Quirk, no tiene ninguna otra razón oculta, ni tiene pensamientos indecorosos; él solo estaba llevando a cabo una rigurosa investigación.

Cada expresión, acción y palabras dichas por la castaña, eran anotadas en una libreta especial por Midoriya. No estaba de más decir que la información sobre la joven era tanta, que era recopilada por los momentos en su tercer volumen, algo nuevo para Midoriya; pues nunca antes había recolectado tanta información sobre la misma persona, ni siquiera la información sobre All Migth había pasado del segundo volumen. Tal vez escribía cosas que no eran necesarias, en ocasiones, era lo que el peliverde llegaba a pensar, así que, para salir de dudas, tenía que revisar dichas libretas.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, buscó en la gaveta de su escritorio, encontrándose con tres libretas. Comenzó a leer el primer volumen, recordando viejos momentos; pues tenía escrito la fecha en que conoció a la castaña, la cual lo había ayudado de no caer contra el suelo-esto debido al nerviosismo por realizar la prueba de Yuei- y ser la burla de todos los presentes. Debido a eso, Midoriya la nombró como la chica amable; pero ese solo fue su primer encuentro, ya que se vieron nuevamente al momento que realizaban la prueba de acceso, donde Midoriya le salvó la vida, arriesgándose él mismo.

—Bueno… Es normal que haya escrito esto, después de todo, fue en este día cuando su Quirk me llamó la atención—Midoriya analizaba el escrito.

Todo estaba en orden, terminó de leer el primer volumen y no encontró nada extraño, todo lo que estaba escrito, era de suma importancia y remarcaba cada una de las ventajas y desventajas del _Quirk de Gravedad_ , así como la descripción detallada de cada una de las técnicas elaboradas por la castaña. Comenzó a leer el segundo volumen, y al llegar a la mitad, se llevó una sorpresa al leer una de las paginas, en ella estaba escrito la fecha _25 de julio_ , donde se relataba las veces que Uraraka había sonreído en el día. Pasó a la siguiente página, donde hacía mención de la mirada de la chica, incluso había escrito el tipo de comida que degustaba diariamente. Pero eso no fue todo, su mayor sorpresa fue cuando dejó la investigación a un lado, comenzando a escribir frases que podían malinterpretarse, algo así como lo importancia de tenerla a su lado.

Prácticamente lo que Midoriya había escrito, era un diario, donde sus sentimientos salían a flote.

—E-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso—su rostro se había tornado de un intenso color carmesí— _~Solo quería hacer una investigación sobre el increíble Quirk de Uraraka-san, no creí que terminaría escribiendo este tipo de cosas vergonzosas. Pero si escribí esto… ¿Significa que Uraraka-san me gusta?... No, no, al menos no románticamente, ¿O sí?; pero estas palabras solo me confirman que si lo estoy~_

Sin darse cuenta, cada día que escribía sobre Uraraka, Midoriya se enamoraba de ella. ¿Qué haría ahora que conocía sus propios sentimientos? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a su compañera?, tal vez más adelante lo descubriría, mientras tanto, tenía que ocultar las libretas-seria vergonzoso si alguien más las leyera-y que mejor manera de ocultarlas bajo el colchón de su cama, estaba seguro que ahí nadie las encontraría.

Con el nuevo descubrimiento, Midoriya tendría que realizar otro tipo de investigación, como, por ejemplo: _"Que hacer en casos de un enamoramiento"_

* * *

 _ **Creo que la inspiración está de mi lado. Sinceramente amo escribir sobre MidoriyaxUraraka, tal vez no sea una pareja muy conocida, pero estoy segura que, en un futuro, será amada por todo (y odiada por otros) pero siempre se da mucho en los Fandoms. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y recuerden, yo escribo lo primero que se viene a mi cabeza y lo que me gustaría que pase en el manga.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


End file.
